canadienne_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
5martis5
| place = Sole Survivor | alliances = | challenges = 9 | votesagainst = 0 | days = 39 | image2 = | season2 = 18 | tribes2 = | place2 = 10/20 | alliances2 = | challenges2 = 8 | votesagainst2 = 10 | days2 = 26 | seasonscompeted = 2 | dayslasted = 55 | tribalwins = 13 | individualwins = 4 | totalchallengewins = 17 | totalvotes = 10 }} , also known as "Martynas", is the Sole Survivor from . He also competed in . Martynas began on the Valparaiso tribe, and managed to survive most of the pre-merge through winning immunities. Using this safety, Martynas built up as many bonds as he could for the merge, which included a four man alliance with Alex, Mihai and Valentin. At the merge, Martynas managed to push his way through with his connections and crucial immunity wins, thus appearing at FTC with 0 votes against him. At FTC, Martynas faced anger from a couple people for promises he made that they felt were unnecessary, and Mihai's strong performance at FTC nearly cost Martynas the win. However, enough of the jury believed Martynas did more and deserved to win, thus earning him the title of Sole Survivor with a 4-3 vote. Profile Name(Age): Tribe Designation: Current Residence: Personal Claim Of Fame: Hobbies: Pet Peeves: 3 Words To Describe You: If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: Reason for being on Survivor: Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: ''' Survivor: Chile Voting History Survivor: Heroes vs Villains '''Name (Age): Martynas (27) Tribe Designation: Current Residence: Kaunas, Lithuania Personal Claim to Fame: Finally leaving "the comfort zone" quitting an old toxic job and finding a better one. Pet Peeves: when my boss writes "hello" to me and later i watch the screen for 5 minutes how he is typing, having no idea will it be good thing, or bad thing :) Previous Finishes: 1st place in Chille Favorite Past Moment: tbh, that was my only victory i celebrated, as results were read while i was in barbecue with few friends. couple of who knows about my addiction to these games. so they read vote reveal together and had a party after that...... memories.... Why Did You Come Back?: i really like how this org is being run. Chille had a lot of inactive players, but challenges and hosting team was top level, so i wanted to experience that again. combine that with a stellar cast and it looks the right combination for an epic season! #fingers_crossed } |} Trivia * Martynas is tied with Mihai for being the third person to reach Final Tribal Council with 0 votes against them in Canadienne history. * Martynas is tied for second with Chris and Sam in closeness of a perfect game. All three had 3 votes cast against them, whether they be at a tribal council, or a juror didn't cast a vote in their favor. * Martynas was one of two in Survivor: Chile to vote for the person leaving every time they attended tribal council (the other was Mihai). * The last four members of the jury were the ones who voted for Martynas to win. * Martynas would have won individual immunity at Final 5 and 3, had Madison and Valentin not been evacuated. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Chile Contestants Category:Valparaiso Tribe Category:Noname Tribe Category:Winners Category:Heroes vs. Villains Contestants Category:Renhet Tribe Category:Returning Players Category:Saldo Tribe Category:10th place Category:Heroes vs. Villains Jury Members